


Until death do us part... Or not?

by Etstrubal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etstrubal/pseuds/Etstrubal
Summary: The story of how the four died, went up to heaven and reunited there.
*Character death warning because, well, they die. But it's actually funny and not that angsty





	

**Author's Note:**

> This......... Was supposed to be angst............ I should have known better than to attempt 3rd gym angst lol  
> enjoy

Akaashi was the first to go. He died peacefully in his sleep at the age of 86, and ascended to heaven without any issues, as expected. He watched from above as his three husbands, life long partners and most beloved human beings on earth found his body the next morning. He watched with sadness mixed with fondness as they made the arrangement to his funeral. He watched as they stood above his coffin, listened to their goodbyes and counted their tears.

He wished he could tell them it wasn't the end. That they _will_ be together again, young once more, free of all the aches that came with old age. But he couldn't, no matter how much he ached to. Beside for the angels, no one was able to communicate with the living. Watching Tsukishima hurt the most. He knew that the ever cynic man did not believe in any form of afterlife, and that Akaashi's death hit him worse than his other two husbands who had some hope of meeting him again. But there was nothing he could do for him except wait with open arms at the gate, and hope Kei won't be too bitter to hug him by the times he gets there.

___________

Second came Bokuto. His Alzheimer was getting worse and worse. He could remember his husbands almost all days, but that was exactly the problem. He was constantly asking after Akaashi. Why isn't he here? Why aren't his clothes in the closet? They were there just yesterday. Why is his smell gone? Why aren't Tetsurou and Kei saying anything?

A few months after his 90th birthday, Koutarou woke up in the middle of the night. Akaashi wasn't in the house. He was missing. Bokuto had to find him, bring him home. Against better judgment, Koutarou slipped away from the bed, put on some warm clothes, and went out in the middle of a harsh winter's storm to look for his missing husband. Confused and alone in the snow, he quickly lost his way. His soul encountered no difficulties finding its way to heaven, though.

The first face he saw once he entered through the gates was Akaashi's. "I knew it!" He took the widely grinning man in his arms, holding him as tight as he could. If it hurt, Keiji never complained.

"You sure did," Akaashi mumbled into his ear, hugging back just as hard.

"I finally found you." He whispered the words quietly. He could remember his time on earth, could remember the confusion and hurt Alzheimer brought him and his loved ones. Could remember the night he died. It all seemed distant now, like watching a film. His feelings, however, were not distant in any way. They were just as intense as they were back on earth.

All that was left was to wait for the other two.

"Hey. Do you think Tetsu will make it up here? What if he ends up in hell?" Bokuto asked one day.

Akaashi turned to him slowly. "Why would that happen?"

"Because he'd always tell inappropriate jokes then say he's going to hell. And there was that one time he and Tsukki-" Bokuto clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and guilty, but it was too late.

Keiji narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Tetsurou and Kei did what, Kou?"

"I can't tell you! I swore not to!"

The shorter spoke softly, "All oaths are irrelevant after death, love. It's known. You're no longer bound by it, it's alright if you tell me."

"Really?"

Keiji nodded, humming encouragingly at him.

"Well, remember when we went to Jerusalem once? In our mid forties, I think?"

Patiently, Keiji nodded again.

"Well, remember when we visited that really old church? Where Jesus was supposed to be buried or something?"

Keiji's lower lip twitched, but he nodded silently still.

"Well... They totally sucked each other off behind some benches."

Keiji spattered. "They _what_?!"

"I said they blew each other-"

"I heard you!" Keiji raised a hand between them, stopping Koutarou's next words. He took a deep breath. "I can't fucking believe this. What else didn't you tell me? All these years..."

"I'm sorry, honey, they made me swear upon our love..."

"It's alright, Kou, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"Of course not. It's all Tetsu and Kei. Wait until they get here... I'll make them regret the day they died."

"Don't you mean the day the were born- ohhh wait I got it! Good one babe." Bokuto chuckled.

"Thanks." He pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

"So you think they'll get here after all?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. Hell doesn't exist." Akaashi waved his hand dismissively. "The worst that can happen is he'll turn into a ghost if he's denied access here, but that won't happen. No one cares about churches or mosques or synagogues. It's all bullshit. The only ones who stay on earth are people with unfinished business."

Bokuto hummed. "You're so knowledgeable, babe."

"I've been here for a while already, you know."

"I know. I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's alright." Keiji assured him. "The others needed you more."

Koutarou squeezed the smaller hand appreciatively.

"But... Why did you only ask about Tetsu going to Hell? What about Tsukki? They both did... that... together."

"What are you talking about? Kei is an angel. His face belongs in heaven. His mile long sexy legs belong in heaven. There's just no other way for things to turn out, you know?"

Keiji shot him a small, fond smile and squeezed his hand back. "I know."

__________

Kuroo ascended not long after Bokuto. It was a stroke. Quick and nearly painless, while Tsukishima was out grocery shopping.

Keiji and Koutarou welcomed him with open arms and wide, matching grins. Tetsutou accepted his death as a matter of fact, and immediately begun questioning them about everything, from where they lived (moved between one cloud to another, when their previous one dispersed), to who else they already met up there (Most of their dead families and friends) and of course, what they could and couldn't do as dead.

Now all that was left is wait for their fourth partner. Their salty french fry. Their most beloved Kei.

So they waited, and waited, and waited. They watched as he sold their house and moved to a smaller one, closer to the cemetery they were buried in. They watched him become grumpier, more wrinkly. Watched as he started yelling at kids who stepped on his lawn, call the cops on neighbors who were too noisy. It was so like him that they couldn't help but feel fondness, along with the pain of seeing him become a bitter old lonely man.

Kei spent his days gardening, feeding street cats, and making the 15 minutes walk to their graves and back. He cleaned their tombs, laid fresh flowers at least once a week, and of course, talked to them. It was mostly reminiscing, talking about how they met, remembering the shenanigans they used to pull, but sometimes he'd tell them about the cats, too. Or how the roses are so beautiful this year, and he wishes they could see them.

"We _can_!" Bokuto would always yell.

"He can't hear you, love," Keiji reminded him gently.

Koutarou pulled his signature pout. "I know. It just sucks. We miss him and he misses us. I just want to hug him again."

Kuroo smoothed a hand down his back and kissed his cheek. "We know, babe. We know. We just have to be patient."

And they were patient. They really, honestly were. But it was getting ridiculous.

Kei's 100th birthday passed. He still made his daily trips to their graves.

When he was 102, there was a serious earthquake in that area. It was the middle of the night, and Kei was soundly sleeping. The three held their breath, hoping, praying this might be it- A good death, a merciful death while he slept- but they were out of luck. His house was built to be sturdy, apparently, and even if things fell off shelves and made a mess, nothing at all hit their partner.

His 105th passed. The daily trips became weekly. Kei was growing weaker, but no less coherent. They admired his health, the fact he made it past 100 was incredible but... They really wished he'd hurry it up and die already.

It was almost like he was purposely hanging on to life. Refusing to die. Remaining on earth by the sheer will of spite.

His 110th birthday passed.

His 115 birthday passed.

On his 117 birthday, Kuroo had an idea. "I know we can't go down there... But... Are we sure we can't influence anything happening there? At all?"

"What are you getting at, Tetsu?" Keiji turned to him, mildly curious.

"Well," he gestured them to come closer. The next words were whispered conspiratorially, "I've been hearing some rumors lately about a place called "The Field Of The Living". They say there's a thread of silk for every person, especially twined by these life worms or something. And when you die, the thread snaps. So I'm thinking-"

"It can work of the other way around too!" Bokuto exclaimed, a little too loud for Kuroo's liking.

"Shh! What if it's illegal?" He scolded the excited man.

Bokuto huffed dismissively. "Illegal? What are they gonna do?"

"Send us back to earth?" Akaashi suggested.

Bokuto's eyes were wide as he asked, "They can do that?"

"Bo, you've been up here for over twenty five years, how can you not know that?" Akaashi's asked, exasperated.

The man shrugged. "I donnu. I was busy."

"Hell yeah you were," Kuroo snaked an arm around his back to pinch his ass lightly.

"Bro!" Bokuto returned the gesture, going full on wing spiker on his ass. It hurt, but Kuroo accepted it lovingly and without complaints. If there were tears in the corner of his eyes, they were definitely tears of happiness and not pain. Definitely.

Keiji, as always when Kei was absent, assumed responsibility and turned the conversation back to its track. Nodding slowly, he carefully said, "I heard similar rumors."

"It totally exists! I'm sure! I know we'll find it if we try!" Koutarou jumped on the idea without hesitation.

"Okay, assuming it exists and we find it. Then what? We kill Kei?"

"Yes?" Kuroo's tone was careful. Bokuto, beside him, nodded along.

"Doesn't that bother you? Killing one of your husbands?"

"No? I mean... Keiji. Look at him." Tetsurou gestured to the general direction of earth. "He's miserable. He'll probably die soon anyway. We're doing him a favor."

"I donnu. Still seems kind of wrong." The shorter worried at his lip, not convinced yet.

"Don't you want to see him?" Bokuto tried, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Don't you think he wants to see us, too?"

"I do. He probably does, too." Akaashi sighed heavily, head hanging low. "Fine. Lets do it."

Agreeing to do it and actually doing it were two very different things, though.

Finding the place took them longer than they expected. Almost an entire month. Then, when they finally did, the field was surrounded by heavy angel security on all the sides. There was no way to approach unseen.

But that didn't stop the three of them. They were dead set on killing their husband. Little obstacles like this one were no match for Bokuto and Kuroo, whom shenanigans stories were still told at Tokyo university as examples of what will probably get you expelled.

They needed a good distraction. Akaashi contributed the most crucial piece of information to their plan, bless his observant soul. Angels are apparently really weak for human traditions. Since they're always watching but can't participate, anything human related is irresistible to them. Hopefully enough to leave their guard duty.

And since it was nearly Halloween, what better distraction would there be than a Halloween party? In a world filled with old people who became young again, no one would deny a good party. In a little more than a week, the three organized a large scale everyone-is-invited-please-bring-all-your-friends-as-well party.

It was a bigger hit than they anticipated. Some dead took their own initiative as well, bringing guitars and speakers (god knows where they got these. Maybe not god though, seeing as he's been gone for a while now and probably didn't care for parties anyway).

Slowly but surely, the three started spotting angels amongst the dead. Success.

The next part of the plan, sneaking into the field, wasn't hard. There were maybe five or six dedicated angels left behind, but even they threw longing looks beyond the heel of clouds, where the bright light and party noises came from.

Finding Kei's life thread was harder. There were no names, no numbers. Only rows of lightly glowing threads and matching lightly glowing worm-like creatures twining them.

They were walking around, trying to think of a way to find Kei's thread, when they rounded a corner and Bokuto exclaimed, "I can feel him!"

Tetsurou thought he knew that the other meant. It was like a very faint smell, a muffled, distant voice. But undoubtedly, he could _feel_ Kei's presence.

"He's close." Keiji agreed while the tallest nodded along.

It was a simple game from then on. Turn left. The feeling weakened. Turn right instead. Walk until it's weakening again and turn to another direction.

It took another few minutes, but eventually they all stood in front of his thread. It looked just like any other thread. A little dimmer, perhaps, but otherwise identical. Except it was somehow so _Kei_ they could almost cry. They stood in front it, all three awed into silence.

"So... Who's going to do it?" Keiji finally asked.

"I can't." Bokuto whined softly. "There's no way I could. It's too beautiful and pure. I can't."

"It's okay, Kou." Tetsurou rubbed soothing circles into his back. "It was my idea... So I should be the one to do it." He bravely volunteered.

"Are you sure, bro? Maybe... Maybe we should just wait. It can't be much longer." Wide eyed, Koutarou glanced between two of his three loves.

"No." Keiji shook his head and clenched his fists. "We're not going back without killing him. I've waited enough. I want to see my Tsukki again." His voice broke a little near the end. Kuroo and Bokuto embraced him in a group hug, and if a few tears were shed, no one was teased for it.

They parted, and Kuroo approached the thread hesitantly.

"Tetsu wait!" Koutarou suddenly called.

"Bo, we agreed we're doing this, please don't-"

"No, no. I'm not trying to stop you. I think... I think we should do it together." The big man offered.

Keiji hummed. "That's a good idea, actually. We're all in this together, even if Tetsu suggested it."

Kuroo nodded, and they all huddled closer together, three fingers placed on the thread side by side.

"Ready?" Tetsurou turned left to look at Koutarou and right to look at Keiji. They both nodded seriously. "On the count of three. One... two... three."

And they ripped his thread.

__________

Tsukishima was the last to join them. He died at the age of 117 from a heart attack, and ascended to heaven with some confusion.

See, as a sworn atheist and naturalist, even after death, he refused to believe in the existence of an afterlife even when he was literally already at the gate.

His three lovers found him arguing with the gatekeeper.

"No, I don't want to sign this and go in. This is my dream and I can do what I want." Kei, hands crossed on his chest, peered at the tired gatekeeper through his glasses.

"Please, sir, this is not a dream. You're dead. This is the afterlife. I'm just doing my job here, so could you please sign this and move on? People are waiting." The angel was properly exasperated for his position.

"Prove it." Kei challenged him.

"Sir, please. Say this is a dream. Why not just cooperate?"

"I'll tell you why." The tall blond stuck his finger at the other. "It's because you represent something I don't believe in, so as a fuck you to my subconscious, I'm going to just stand here until- wooff!"

The tall blond yelped as he was tackled into a pile of fluffy clouds by-

"Bokuto!" He immediately leaned up into him, pressing their lips together. His three dead lovers appearing in his dreams was a frequent occurrence, one that he accepted and welcomed without hesitation.

"Babe! You're finally here!" Koutarou nuzzled into his neck after they parted. A weird comment, but Kei let it slide. It was a dream, after all.

"Yes, yes he is, but Bo, please move, we also want to make out with him." Keiji's mild tone came from somewhere to their left.

"Oh! Of course!" Bokuto's weight disappeared but was instantly replaced by Akaashi's.

Getting to make out with two of his three loves in one dream was a treat, and he hoped he wouldn't wake up before he got to Kuroo as well. He usually woke up four of five times a night to pee, and his bladder has stopped better dreams before.

Luckily, he didn't wake up, and indeed, made out passionately with Tetsurou as well.

After they stood up, cheeks bright red, hair messy, the gatekeeper cleared his throat. "Are you all done?"

"No." Out of spite, Kei pulled Bokuto into another heated kiss.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Just sign the fucking thing and move on!" Some rude person shouted form the lengthening line of people.

Kei flipped him off and moved to kiss Bokuto again, but much to his surprise, his lover pushed him off. "Dude, you should sign that thing. Angels keep grudges for like, ever."

"This is a dream, who the fuck cares?" He frowned, moving away from Bokuto to kiss Keiji instead. Surely, he won't deny him a kiss, would he?

Apparently, he would. Akaashi held him at an arm's distance, "Kei... This is not a dream. You're dead. We all are."

Kei rolled his eyes at them. "Yeah, right. As if Bokuto would be the rational one outside of a dream."

"Dude! That's really hurtful. I was totally rational once I turned, like, 50 or something." Bokuto pouted.

"I'll suck you off if you sign the damn thing and go in," Kuroo suggested in an attempt to hurry things up.

"Deal." Tsukishima took it easily.

Within five minutes, they were all inside the gates again. In ten, they found some private place to fool around at. In twenty, Kei had his first orgasm in who knows how long and fuck that felt so good and-

Wait. This was wrong. He never came in his dreams. He always woke up before that part. There was still a possibility that it was just an exception but... Other things bothered him as well. Everything was sharp and clear, not dream-like at all. He could smell them, taste them properly.

"Am I... Really dead? Are you guys here for real?" He asked slowly, hesitantly, looking between his lovers. It was a little hard, since they formed a proper cuddle pile and he had to crane his neck weirdly to look at Tetsurou, who's chest he leaned into.

"Yeah! That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Bokuto nodded enthusiastically against his neck.

"Yes, darling. We're all here." Akaashi mumbled into his chest.

"At long last. Fuck, it took you so long to join us." Kuroo barked a laugh behind him

"Yeah," Bokuto agreed, chuckling, "You took so long we had to kill you because we couldn't take the wait anymore."

Silence.

"Kou, fuck, we agreed not to tell him until later!" Akaashi scolded him.

"You did _what_ exactly?" Kei asked dangerously.

"We... uh..." Kuroo started. "You see, there's this thing called life thread, and when you die, it snaps in half? So we thought that if we rip it, you'll die and join us? So we organized a party so the angels would be away from the field of the living and then sneaked in and ripped your thread?"

None of that information made sense to Kei except for one single thing, that raised one single question. "Why. The fuck. Didn't you kill me sooner?"

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://etstruball.tumblr.com/)


End file.
